1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for lubricating a hand-held type 4-cycle engine used as a power source mainly for a trimmer or a chain saw.
2. Description of the Related Art
The conventional hand-held type engine widely used in these applications is a 2-cycle engine capable of exhibiting a lubricating function in any operational attitude of the engine such as inclined and sideways-fallen attitudes.
However, as such a hand-held type engine, it is desirable to use a 4-cycle engine from the viewpoint of an exhaust emission control. In the 4-cycle engine, however, it is necessary to store an oil exclusively used for lubrication. Therefore, if the 4-cycle engine is used as the hand-held type engine, it is necessary to reliably lubricate various portion of the engine in any operational attitude of the engine.